


A Winchester

by Lotsofimagines



Series: A Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, SPN Imagines, supernatural imagines, teen wolf imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotsofimagines/pseuds/Lotsofimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't think this is as long or as good as the previous part.</p></blockquote>





	1. Meet The Winchesters

When Y/N had moved to Beacon Hills she thought that it, like all the other towns, wouldn't last long. The 'family business' would surely make them take off to another town before the month was over. She refused to make friends, to place any roots down, to get comfortable then be taken away from it all. You could say that blowing through town was her specialty. 

*

"Hey, I've never seen you around here before. What's your name?" The flirtatious tone in the guys voice caused her to clench her fists and walk a little faster. She hadn't taken five steps before a hand grabbed her upper arm and she was pulled back. "You know when someone tries to talk to you, you should be polite and say something back." 

"Let go of me." She tries to pull her arm out of the boys grasp but the pressure on her arm only tightens. 

"Now why woul-" He started, but when someone else's hand clapped over his shoulder he stopped. 

"I think she said let her go. So let her go." The hold on her arm vanished, as did the guy who was holding her. She now had a clear view of the boy with the authoritative voice. His hair was dark as were is eyes, he was a little taller than Y/N, and he a friendly smile on his face. "Sorry 'bout him, some guys just can't understand when a girl says no. I'm Scott McCall." He held out his hand for her to shake but quickly dropped it when she didn't return it. 

"Y/N." She muttered. He took that as an invitation to start a conversation in the middle of the hall. Usually she would've walked away after she told him her name, but she could tell Scott was trying to be nice, and let her know she had a friend. 

"You wanna come sit with me and my friends at lunch? I swear we're not as bad as douche pants." Y/N nodded and let him lead her to the lunch room and to a table. There were already a few people sitting who all introduced themselves. They were all nice, and made her feel welcome, especially Stiles who kept making jokes and sarcastic comments causing her to stifle her laughter much more than she's ever had. 

"Scott, who's that?" Y/N looked up, about to make a comment about how it wasn't his damn business only to meet striking blue eyes. She couldn't make her mouth communicate with her brain, and just stared open mouth at the new boy who had approached the table. 

"Liam meet Y/N. Y/N that's Liam." Scott introduced the two, hearing how each of their hearts quickened. 

"Hi." Y/N muttered out a greeting, and Liam did the same.

And little did either of them know that was the start of something beautiful. 

**

"How was your day?" Her older brother Sam asked when she walked through the motel room door. 

"It was school, so shit." she exclaimed plopping down on the couch pulling out her algebra homework. 

"Yeah, high school's shit but it's not that bad." Y/N glared at her brother who just laughed. She rolled her eyes at him and looked down at her math sheet. It wouldn't matter if she did it or not, they would move on to another town, another case soon. 

"You know when Dean's coming back?" 

"It's gonna be late. He went to-" 

"Get drinks or something. Yeah, should've known." She grumbled. It wasn't even six yet and he was out at a bar. She was used to this though, ever since her father picked her up from her Uncle Bobby's and took her back on the road with the boys it's been the norm. Then her father died and Sam and Dean kept her in the life. She hated it, that's why she had been living with Bobby. She hated the darkness and the misery that the life brought with it. When Y/N was younger she had always wanted to do what Sam did, she wanted to go to college and have her own life. But she's seen what trying to get out the life does to you, it pulls you right back in. 

**

Weeks later they were still in Beacon Hills, and Y/N was breaking all of her rules. She had started making friends and found herself falling for Liam. Over the past couple of weeks they'd started talking more often, hanging out in the library, and after lacrosse practice. They had gotten to know each other extremely well; well enough to know almost everything about each other.

"So what are we doing today?" Liam asked while they sat on the bleachers after lacrosse practice. It had become their thing, after Liam finished lacrosse practice they would either go grab a bite to eat or walk around town until the sun started to set and they went to their home for the night. 

"Well I've got to stop by the library, if I don't at least try to study for the chemistry mid-term then I'm going to fail." Y/N explained starting to stand, but when a hand gently closed around her wrist she stopped. 

"We could...uh... you could..." Liam stumbbled over himself trying to find the right thing to say. After he took a calming breath he starting again. "I could help you."  
In that moment between the words leaving Liam's and the seconds before Y/N's response Liam realized just how stupid or desperate he sounded. They'd been talking for only a couple of weeks, but it didn't feel like it: it felt like they'd known each other their entire lives. 

"Really? That'd be great." Y/N smiled, watching Liam's eyes light up and giggling when he tried to cover it up. In the weeks that Y/N had gotten to know him she'd come to find the small things about him attractive. Y/N had tried so hard not to, but she couldn't stop herself from developing feelings for the blue eyed boy. 

* 

Hours passed and Y/N felt like her eyes were about to roll out of her head, so after closing her textbook she leaned back against her chair. She looked around the library before settling on Liam. She took in his profile, the slope of his nose, the line of his jaw, she couldn't deny that over all he was attractive person, but she couldn't afford to let him know how she felt. 

But little did Y/N know that Liam could hear the rapid beating of her heart; he'd heard something similar with Stiles when he was around Malia; heard the feelings she couldn't or didn't want to say. But knowing that she had some attraction towards him made his own heart start to flutter, since she'd showed up in town Liam couldn't stop thinking about her, and honestly it scared him slightly because someone like Y/N deserved someone normal, not someone who would constantly be putting her life in danger. 

"Liam," Y/N's voice pulled Liam from his thoughts. "It's getting late and I don't think I could read any more."  
Liam nodded closing his textbook and packing it away. After zipping his backpack he sat and waited for Y/N for to the same. Though when Y/N noticed him waiting she grew confused. 

"You didn't have to wait for me you know." She exclaimed zipping up her backpack. 

"I know." A slight blush creeped up Liam's neck and onto his cheeks. "It's just getting dark out and I didn't want you to walk alone. It wouldn't be safe." 

It was Y/N's turn to blush. No one had ever done something like that for her besides her brothers. So the thought of someone wanting to make sure she was OK warmed her heart. 

"Oh, OK." She stammered trying to hide the blush painted across her cheeks. 

When the pair walked out the library Liam started to turn towards the residential area of Beacon Hills, towards the high school and the suburbs, while Y/N turned towards the darker part of Beacon Hills. The two had taken three steps away from the other when Liam turned around to see Y/N walking towards the darker part of town. He wanted to ask why she was going that way, or why she hadn't told him earlier. But it wasn't his place to intrude, no matter how great their friendship was. So instead of leaving her to walk through that part of town by herself he jogged and caught up with her. The two walked in silence from then on out. 

"Thank you for walking with me Liam." once again Y/N's voice drew him from his thoughts, only this time instead of hearing her giggle all he heard was the wind and the beating of her heart. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

With that she walked towards The Rose Motel, the cheapest motel in a twenty mile radius. That confused Liam, there were two trailer parks in a close proximity, why was Y/N staying here? 

"Wait, let me walk you to the door." 

Y/N wanted to protest, tell him that it wasn't necessary. But she couldn't argue with the pleading look in his eyes. So she let him catch up to her, and again the two made their silent treck to their destination; room 8. 

Liam and Y/N stood in front of the door for a few seconds, neither of them knowing what to say. Until Y/N opened her mouth. 

"Thanks aga..." though her thanks were cut short when someone ripped the door to room eight open. 

"Where the hell have you been?" Y/N and Liam turned to the new voice. Liam had no idea who it was, but Y/N knew exactly which brother that voice belonged to. And by the tone he wasn't pleased to see his baby sister with a boy. 

"I was studying with Liam." Y/N started to explain turning away from Liam and facing her brother. "Dean, this is my friend Liam. Liam this is my eldest brother Dean Winchester."  
Y/N didn't see it but Liam's eyes widened to the point that they almost popped out of his head. Now Liam didn't know of many Winchester but judging from what Argent had told the pack he's just met one of the most dangerous hunters in the country. 

"Nice to meet you." he stammered out trying not to look like he was about to pee his pants. "I'll see you tomorrow Y/N." Liam tried not to run to Scott when the door closed behind Y/N.


	2. The Winchester Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this is as long or as good as the previous part.

When the motel door closed behind Y/N she turned and glared at her eldest brother; who glared right back.

  
"Who the hell was that?" Dean roared no doubt scaring anyone on the other side of the paper thin wall. 

"I told you Dean, that was my friend Liam." the nonchalant way the sentence had rolled off her tongue pissed Dean off, and Y/N knew it. But then again she didn't see the reason he was so upset about her finally having a friend. 

"Well, what if he's some creature? He could've killed you." 

"I don't know." Y/N seethed through gritted teeth. She hated how that was supposed to be the first thing she thought when meeting someone. Hated that anyone she associated herself with might be there to harm or kill her or her brothers. 

"I don't know if he's a demon, or a shifter, or any thing else. But I trust him. Besides if he was going to kill me then he probably would've done it by now." Y/N explained plopping down on one of the beds. 

"You trust him? Well isn't that just fan-freakin'-tastic!" Dean yelled. Y/N just rolled her eyes; just because Dean hardly ever trusted someone doesn't mean she did. "You see where trusting a demon got Sam; how do you know that isn't going to be you in the future?" 

Y/N clenched her jaw, trying to hold her tongue and not explode on her brother. But a Winchester's temper is always short, especially around each other. 

"Damnit Dean, I can't see into the future so I don't know what will happen to any of us. I can't read people's minds so I don't know what everyone is planning. I don't know Dean." Y/N yelled back at her brother while grabbing a blanket off the bed and heading towards the motel door. 

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" 

"I'm going to sleep in the Impala." She exclaimed, letting the door slam behind her. 

*

"How sure are you that she's a hunter?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow. Much like everyone else in the pack he couldn't believe that Y/N could be a hunter. She was so quiet and timid around those she didn't know. so to find out that she was a hunter shocked them all to the core. 

"One hundred percent." To hear himself say that made Liam sick. He couldn't bear to think that the girl he's grown to know, the girl he'd fallen for could be something as vicious and cruel as a hunter. 

"How are we going to handle this?" Scott questioned Argent. 

"You stay away from the Winchester girl until we can find out what they're doing here." He stated. Hearing his say that crushed Liam, but he didn't say anything about it. 

*

The following day Liam avoided Y/N, following instructions from Argent. Who had put emphasis on staying away from the Winchester's until the pack could figure out why they were in Beacon Hills. Liam didn't like the plan when it had first been presented to him, but after quite a bit of arguing between him, Scott, and Argent he'd given up; going with the rest of the pack and avoiding the hunter siblings. So when Liam had walked into Chemistry fourth period he stopped soon after crossing the threshold. He looked between the lab table he usually shared with Y/N and an empty table in the back. He glanced between them one last time before walking towards the back of the class; Argent's words still fresh in his mind. 'Stay away from the Winchester girl.'

Y/N watched Liam walk past their lab table. She tried to meet his eyes, but every time she came close he'd look away. She was confused, she had no idea why Liam would be ignoring her. But she couldn't think about it long before her Chemistry teacher began explaining the up coming mid-term. 

*

Y/N walked into the motel room, hurt, confused, and pissed off. The entire day she'd tried to talk to Liam but every time he saw her walking towards him he walked the other way. She was hurt that the one person she thought of as her best friend was ignoring her, confused as to why he was ignoring her, and pissed off that he was ignoring her. 

"Now what's got you in a mood?" Dean asked when Y/N walked through the door. She didn't say anything, but she did glare at him. Which made Dean look at her with a questioningly. "Y/N, are you OK?"

"Not really Dean." She snapped throwing herself onto one of the beds. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"No." 

And with that Dean left it alone. He knew he should have tried to talk to her a little more, but he also knew that if he pushed her too much she'd shut down and tell him nothing. 

"OK. But if you want to talk I'm here." He muttered, and watched her give him a small smile. 

*

Liam stood outside the door to room 8 at one Saturday afternoon contemplating whether of not he should knock on the door. It had been a week since he'd told the pack about the Winchesters, a week since he'd spoken to Y/N and it was killing him to continue avoiding her. Liam took in a deep breath before quickly knocking on the door. He didn't know who he expected to answer the door, but it still surprised him to see Dean Winchester on the other side of the door. 

"Why are you here?" Dean seethed which scared Liam slightly, because he had an idea what this man could do when he was mad or upset. 

"Is Y/N here?" Liam asked trying to see around him into the hotel room. When Dean saw what Liam was trying to do he lessened the crack in the door and glared at the boy. 

"No." Liam could tell he was lying but didn't press. "Now leave." 

Liam nodded before turning and walking away. But when he got closer to the street he pulled out his phone and texted Y/N. Which he knows probably wasn't the best idea he's ever had. 

**Can you meet me at the library?**

**_Why?_ **

**Because I want to talk.**

As soon as it sent he knew what she was going to say. He'd ignored her for over a week and now he suddenly wanted to talk; he knew how this looked but at the moment he didn't care. 

_**Then no.** _

Liam sighed and put his phone away. If she wasn't going to meet him, then he'd wait until Monday and approach her. 


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. all information on djinns came from the supernatural wiki. 1.5: Wish-verse is in italics. 2. I’m going to update this when I can/ when I get inspiration. 3. I’m trying to get back into the swing of things, so please tell me what you think.

**~~(Reno, Nevada)~~ **

Y/N had never been annoyed by the rumble of the Impala, but now as they drove further away from California, further from Beacon Hills, and further from her friends, it annoyed the crap out of her.

“You okay?” Dean asked when he caught sight of the sullen look on his sister’s face in the rearview mirror. Y/N nodded before looking out the window and watching the trees blur by. Dean didn’t push any further, knowing that she’d shut down of he did.

* * *

**~~(Beacon Hills, California)~~ **

Liam stood in front of Y/N’s locker, waiting for the girl to show up; but the longer he stood there and the larger the crowd had gotten the quicker his hope diminished. But he wasn’t going to give up until he knew he had no hope left. He sat through morning practice, first, second, and third period in front of her locker, before he finally knew she wasn’t going to show up.

With a devastated sigh Liam stood from the floor and began walking toward his fourth period. But when he rounded the corner he heard footsteps behind him. He paused for a moment, waiting to see if the person decided to turn down the hall to the right or go into the restrooms further down the hall. Though whoever it was wasn’t interested in either option, instead choosing to follow Liam down the hall.

“Liam Dunbar?” The person questioned. Liam turned around to face the person, though he wasn’t expecting to be met with the glowing blue eyes of something staring back at him.

He froze, hypnotized by the color of its eyes and its tattoos. The creature stalked closer to Liam, signaling to someone else; though Liam was to focused on the one in front of him to notice. But it didn’t matter, he was doomed either way.    

* * *

**~~(Reno, Nevada)~~ **

The gaudy pop song blaring from her phone woke Y/N up close to three in the morning. She groaned but picked it up anyway.

“Hello?” She answered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Hey Y/N,” The voice of Scott McCall on the other end confused her. She wondered why he’d be calling her if he and the rest of his friends were so hell-bent on ignoring her. “I know this may sound weird, but have you seen Liam?”

Y/N resisted the urge to laugh at the boy. “That’d be kind of impossible, considering I’m not even in California anymore.”

“But have you talked to him? Has he tried to call you?”

“No.” She replied simply. There was a moment of silence on the other end; Y/N would have thought he’d hung up on her if she couldn’t hear his breathing on the other end.  

“Okay, well then I think he’s been kidnapped.” Scott explained, causing the blood in Y/N’s veins to go cold. “No one had seen him since this morning, and everyone is starting to worry. Do you think you could come back to help find him?”

Y/N looked around the room at her sleeping brothers. She knew if she went it would mean a hunter APB being sent out on her, but she couldn’t find it in her to care too much about that. “How fast can you get to Reno?”

* * *

When Scott and Stiles arrived in Reno the next day, they met Y/N outside one of the few diners dotted around the state boarder. They took notice of the two duffels at her feet, but didn’t say anything about them.

“Hey boys.” She chirped, climbing into the backseat of Stiles’ Jeep. “What do you need my help with?”

“Just take a look at this.” Scott instructed, handing her a tablet.

She unlocked it, only to see a video paused on Liam talking to a man. The man’s back was to the camera, but Y/N could see the intricate designs running up and down his arms. She had seen tattoos like this on many djinn; and if there was one thing her brothers taught her it was, that if it looks like a monster it probably was a monster. Though she had an idea of what had happened she still decided to play the video from the beginning. Once she had watched it all the way through she handed the tablet back to Scott.

“How did you get the security tapes?” She asked, generally concerned as to how two teenagers have a piece of evidence.

“My dad’s the sheriff.” Stiles explained. “Now, what do you think happened?”

“Someone took Liam. But you can’t see faces, so I don’t know what you want me to do.” Y/N exclaimed, trying to keep her temper from flaring.

“That’s not what he meant.” Scott growled. “ _What_ do you think took him?”  

Y/N looked at him quizzically, waiting for him to explain. But instead of a verbal explanation Scott flashed his red eyes, causing Y/N to gasp. “What ar-“ She started, but was quickly cut off by Stiles.

“He’s a werewolf and you’re a hunter. Now can we stop with the dramatics and try to find Dunbar?” Stiles hissed, his grip tightening on the wheel.

“Fine. I believe it’s a djinn.” She finally explained, leaning over the seat to grab the tablet. “See the tattoos? I’ve only ever seen those on a djinn.”

“And what exactly does a djinn do?” Stiles asked, looking at the girl in his rearview mirror.

“Djinn poison their victims simply by touch. The victim is them placed in an altered reality while the djinn feed on their blood.” The two boys are silent for a minute before Scott spoke up.

“How do we stop it.”

“With a sliver knife dipped in lamb’s blood.” The two looked back at Y/N like she had grown a second head.

“Do you happen to have lamb’s blo-“ Before Stiles could finish he question, Y/N had pulled a small vile of blood from one of her duffel bags.

“It’s not much, but it’ll work.” She said, watching in amusement at Scott and Stiles rolled their eyes.

* * *

**~~(Beacon Hills, California)~~ **

_Liam woke to the smell of bacon cooking. He sat up, and began to reach for his phone on his nightstand when he realized he wasn’t in his room. He rubbed his face, trying to remember what had happened. When he came up with nothing he stopped, instead he got up and began searching for anything that could tell him where he was._

_During his search he found a couple photo albums; one was white with his name, Y/N’s name, and a date, 10/15/20, written on the cover. The other was Beacon Hills red with a picture of the pack, including Y/N, on the front. He chose to look through the white one first._

_On the front page was a picture of him and Y/N, both of them about twenty, in the middle of the page. Though that’s not what shocked him; it was the fact that he was wearing a tux while Y/N was wearing the most beautiful wedding dress he’d ever seen. He flipped through a couple of pages until he landed on a picture of them at the altar. Looking at those pictures caused a couple tears to fall onto the pages._

_“Liam? Baby, are you okay?” He heard Y/N ask. Liam looked up from the photo album to look at her. When she saw that his cheeks were wet she sat next to him on the bed and pulled the album into her lap._

_“What are you thinking baby?” She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder._

_“You’re beautiful.” He told her, placing a kiss on her forehead. “So beautiful.”_

* * *

**~~(Beacon Hills, California)~~ **

Y/N, Scott, Stiles, and the rest of Scott’s pack stood around what used to be Derek’s loft, a bulletin board stood off to one side, a map of the are laid out on a table, and weapons were strewn over another. The six of them have gone over the video, the only evidence they have, hundreds of times; trying to see a face, or something that would tell them who had taken Liam.

“I’m going to get some air.” Y/N mumbled to the rest of them before walking out of the loft. When the door shut behind her the pack exchanged quick glances before Lydia began to follow her out.

Y/N sat on the sidewalk in front of the building, trying her hardest to hold in her tears when she heard the clicking of heels on the concrete. “What do you want Lydia?”

“Nothing, just wanted to see how you’re holding up.” The strawberry blond explained, sitting down next to the younger girl.

“I’m doing just fine.” Y/N snapped, picking at a loose thread on her shirt. “It’s not like the one guy I’ve developed feelings for was kidnapped by some homicidal genie.”

“Is that all?” Lydia teased, hoping to get some form of reaction from the other girl; but she got nothing. “Y/N, listen to me. We’re going to find him, I promise. But after that you need to come clean. Tell him how you feel.”

Y/N simply nodded, too lost in thought to really listen to what Lydia was saying.

* * *

**~~(Reno, Nevada)~~ **

Sam and Dean were dressed to the nines in the fed suits, busy scouting the local diners, libraries, parks, and even bars for their sister. But the later it got they were starting to lose hope in her still being in Reno.

“What if something has her?” Dean pondered, stepping out of the Impala and walking towards one of the last diners in the area.

“What if she’s just blowing off steam?” Sam suggested, earning a glare from Dean. “Or not.”

The two stepped into the diner, taking note of the lack of patrons there. Dean walked towards the waitress while Sam flagged down the manger.

“Excuse me,” Dean started, flashing his badge. “Agent Smith. Can I ask you a few questions?” The waitress nodded, setting down the tray. He held up a picture of Y/N once he knew she was paying enough attention “Have you seen this girl?”

“Yeah, she was here yesterday morning. Got into this god awful blue Jeep.”

“Can you describe the driver?” The waitress shook her head. “Thank you.”

After he’d finished talking to the waitress Dean rejoined Sam, who was reviewing the surveillance video. Dean didn’t say anything, just stood behind Sam and watched their sister _willingly_ get in the car. But that’s all they could see; there were no faces or plate numbers.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean growled out, running his hand through his hair.  


End file.
